


Not Your Classic Christmas Eve

by happilysurviving (orphan_account)



Series: Phan One Shots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Forced Prostitution, M/M, One Shot, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/happilysurviving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve is usually a joyous time for people, excitement for the holiday to come in the air. But for Dan Howell it hasn't been a good night for years, his job preventing him from having his own money, let alone presents and family on Christmas Eve. This year something does change though, and all because of one mysterious client in a silver coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Classic Christmas Eve

"Hi, another shot please?" I raise my hand and slur to the bartender. She places the glass that she had been drying with a rag on the rough stone counter.

"Vodka, right?" She asks while walking over in front of me, subtly puffing her chest out and leaning down so I can clearly see her cleavage.

"Yep." I respond and drop my head down to press against the newspaper that I have been reading for the past two hours. I hear her high heels click away and the sound of the liquor being poured into my sixth shot glass while moaning, I can already feel the effects of the alcohol setting in.

"Here you go." I hear the barista say and look up to see her holding the glass in a tan hand with hot pink nail polish obviously done professionally. She smiles at me and I can see some of her red lipstick smeared on her front two teeth, not obvious enough for anyone else to see but you know, I've always taken in small details quite easily.

"Thanks." She puts the shot down in front of me with a frown, obviously disappointed that I hadn't made a move. I shrug and lift the glass to my lips, downing all the burning liquid in a fraction of a second. I shake my head back and forth and stare down at the paper again, staring at the headline:

CHRISTMAS IS TOMORROW, WHO WILL YOU CELEBRATE WITH?

I've been haunted by this article all day, the author babbling on about mistletoe and exchanging presents with friends. But I have no one. I haven't had anyone in years.

I lost my job three years ago when I accidentally put peanuts in a chocolate cake, causing a little girl to be rushed to the hospital because of swelling in her face caused by an extreme allergy. My boss hadn't understood in the slightest and even when I begged him to keep me on, he just ripped the café apron right off my chest and pointed at the door. I had been so humiliated, but that wasn't the worst of that night.

You see, that job was the only way I was being kept out of a homeless shelter.

And now I'm in one.

The only way that I'm here right now is because of a man who decided he would be willing to pay to get me in his bed.

"So, who are you celebrating the holidays with, hon?" The barista is back but on the other side of the bar looking over my shoulder. Apparently her shift is over.

"No one, I have no one." I mumble, looking over at her with bloodshot, tired eyes.

"Well I can fix that for you, surely." She trails her long nail down my arm in what is supposed to be a seductive way, but really just hurts.

"And how would that be?" I ask her, turning to face her directly on the stool.

"Oh, I think you know how." She says and bites her lip.

"Okay, how much?" I ask and place my hands on her hips.

"What?"

"How much, and what's your name anyway? That's always good to know." I drone and pull her toward me. I don't like girls but I'm desperate, if she'll pay enough, I'll do anything with her body, anything.

"Wait, are you saying I have to pay?" She says, a shocked look on her face.

"Well yeah, that's how it works." I whisper in her ear and start to bite along the shell of her ear, this normally gets the guys I work for in the mood.

"No way! You're a fucking prostitute?!" She yells and pushes against my chest to get out of my grasp.

"Yes, now how much will you pay?" I yell back at her.

"None! I'm not sleeping with no whore!" She runs back behind the bar and points out the door just like my old boss.

"Girl, come on! It's already after the closing time for the homeless shelter!" I plead with her, I figured I would miss it and find someone to service here.

"No! Leave now!"

"Fine, bitch!" I storm out the front doors and flip her off with both hands through the glass.

Walking down the street, I shove my hands into the pockets of my brown trench coat that barely keeps me warm considering the number of holes in it, I've just never been able to afford to repair it.

I suddenly feel a searing pain in the bottom of my back when I take an especially large step. I curse and walk a little farther to reach a small alley to sit down in. I slide down the brick wall once I go in enough to not be seen from the street unless you're specifically searching for me. I open up my coat and start to unbutton my only pair of trousers I have, black skinny jeans, I would much rather have something else to wear, something more comfortable, but this is what attracts clients. Or at least that's what my pimp says. I slide my pants down to my knees and then reach into my pants to feel a warm liquid leak onto my hand. I pull it back out and identify it as blood, I thought that the man had been especially rough tonight. He had been stupidly drunk and was angry with his wife so my pain didn't really matter to him, even when I passed out due to him slamming my head against the headboard roughly when I didn't moan for him correctly.

I wipe the blood off on the wall behind me and pull my pants back up to button to them, I need to go find somewhere to go despite the pain. This is my life after all. I get up and close my coat again, getting ready to trek out into the snow and fierce wind. I brace myself and step out of the alley, making my way to the one place I promised myself I would never stay:

The Whore House.

After ten minutes of shuffling and twisting around the large city of London, I'm finally in the terrible alleyway that smells like weed and rape and knock on the hidden metal door. A slit slides open and I see Joshua's eyes staring out at me making my stomach churn. He has one of the worst pairs of eyes I've ever seen, murky brown and green and constantly filled with evil.

"Hello, Daniel." He sneers and opens the door to pull me inside by my shirt.

"Hi, Joshua." I mumble.

He punches me in the side of my head. "What did you say?"

"Hello, Joshua." I say as if I'm a soldier while my head starts to hurt severely due to his rings.

"Good, now why the hell are you here? Don't you stay at the shelter?"

"Well I missed it tonight so I was thinking I could work." I say, looking him straight in his terrible eyes.

"Oh goody." He smiles, revealing his moldy green teeth, colored by the illegal drugs and smoking. "Go on down to Thistel Road, that place is loaded with horny rich people, remember I expect half. Oh and where the hell is everything you owe me for tonight?"

I gulp and reach into my pocket to pull out fifty pounds, dumping it in his outstretched and dirty hand.

"Only fifty? I thought I was supposed to get seventy-five you filthy slut!" He pushes me up against the blood and cum stained wall behind me by the neck. "Where is it you bitch?"

"G-gone." I choke, struggling to breathe.

"What do you mean gone?!" He spits in my face and tightens his grip on my throat.

I know I can't tell him I spent it or he'll take the knife out just like he did on Adam all those months ago.

"He didn't give me a ninety. Only sixty." I tell him, pleading Joshua to release me with my eyes.

He seems to be satisfied with my response and drops me to the ground. I start to cough and he kicks me in the side to get my attention.

"Then you owe me everything you get tonight you little whore. Now get out to Thistel before I decide I'll just kill you." He leans down and yells, spitting all over my face in the process. "Do you understand me?!"

"Yes, Joshua, I do." I stand and stagger out the door but before I close it I look in to see my little brother waving at me. I wink at him and run off.

Before I had lost my job I had been supporting my little brother, he stayed with me in my little apartment while going through education. We were very close, sleeping in the same bed, talking until one in the morning, we did everything together but then once I lost my source of income I had to take to the streets and stupidly brought him with me. The first night I when to the whore house and met Joshua I told Adrian to stay back to collect change from the few tourists who would donate. We had this system for over three months but then one night he followed me there, he wanted to know what I was doing that would cause me to come back to our alley covered in bruises and sometimes blood. And that's when Joshua found and kept him. And I haven't held him in my arms since. Two whole years.

I make it to Thistel quite quickly considering it's only a few blocks away from the headquarters making it so there are a lot of customers for my pimp from this area. Most of them don't just pick up a prostitute like me for the night though, they tend to buy one of the guys back at the house to be an actual sex slave. That's what Adrian's fate is supposed to be, and that scares me the most out of everything in my life.

I pull out my cardboard sign with "A JOSHUA MAN" painted across it with black paint. This is basically code for "I'm being pimped out by this bitch named Josh, please rape me!" and all of his customers know it.

I open up my coat to show off my black muscle shirt and tight fitting jeans. Then I ruffle my fringe so I have more sex appeal and put on a flirty face. I've learned to do this over the years, it brings people in more quickly, especially men my age. But I haven't had a client my age since maybe last year; my usual customers are at least fifty. I am twenty-three.

After twenty minutes of standing on the street corner, holding my sign in front of me while I let out reluctant whimpers, a man in a large silver coat with the hood on walks up to me.

"You work for Joshua?" He asks me, his face down so I can only hear his voice.

"Yes, would you like me to provide services for you tonight?" I ask in a sickly seductive voice.

"I sure would, but can we discuss pricing inside?"

"Of course, sir." I trail my hands down his torso before taking one of his hands in mine. "Now where are you?"

"Over here." He starts to pull me farther down Thistel and eventually into a very small house with a bright wreath on the red door. He takes off his jacket and hangs it on a hook right inside the doorway.

"You may take off your coat and meet me in the lounge." He says and walks down the short hallway and through a doorway on the left.

I furrow my eyebrows and take off my jacket, setting it on the floor but keep my shoes on. I've learned to do this in case they go completely mental right away and I need to make a quick escape.

I head down the hallway and enter a very festive room. The fireplace has a fire in it, there's one stocking on the mantel, and tinsel all across the walls, There's a Christmas tree in the corner decorated with more baubles than are necessary and a bright white star on top. The man is sat in the middle of a snow-white couch on the opposite side of the tree sipping hot chocolate. His feet are up on the table and I see that he's wearing mis-matched socks, one with black Santas and the other with red and green presents on it. I can already tell that he is not an average customer.

I walk over to him and sit down on the couch gently. He then looks over at me and I carefully take his facial features in. He has very bright blue eyes with a childlike light to them, but they aren't just blue are they? No, they have green and yellows thrown in there that greatly contrast with his pitch-black fringe that's sweeping across his forehead like mine. He has what looks like a crooked little mouth on his pale white skin, but really the only thing I truly register is that he looks my age.

"So, what's your name?" he asks me with kindness in his voice. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Dan..." I look him up and down and only find black jeans and a UFO abducting gifts on his sweater, no knife or anything.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Dan. I'm Phil and I'm very glad you're here." He reaches out to shake my hand and I do hesitantly. What's up with this guy?

"Um Phil, do you know what I do?" I ask him, trying to understand why he's being sweet and not trying to pull my pants off already.

"Yes, you are a prostitute. Correct?" He says as if it's the most normal career in the world.

"Right... So when do you want me to start doing my job?" I ask him, wringing my hands together nervously. I've never had a client like him before.

"Oh you're not doing your job tonight." He says while setting his mug down on the clear glass coffee table in front of us.

My eyes widen in fear as I process what he says, what does he mean by that? I checked him, I didn't see a knife... does he have a hidden gun? Oh no. That's when I stand up and dash out the room hearing him yell for me to stop behind him. I quickly pull my coat off the hook and open the door to dash out but suddenly I feel his arms wrap around my waist and his hands clasp at my navel.

"No, I won't harm you. Don't leave." He pleads with me quietly while kicking the front door shut. I turn around to look him in the eyes and am met by them, but they're filled with tears. "I want to help you."

I break his arms away from my body and set my coat down on the bench beside me.

"What do you mean?" I ask him quietly, crossing my arms over my small body.

"I've been living here for six months trying to arrest this Joshua, it's illegal to pimp people out and he seems to have a full operation of it. The only reason you're here is because I want to protect you from this and learn your story. Please, talk to me, I'm trying to save you." He tells me, looking me straight in the eye completely seriously.

"Really? You want to save me?" I feel hope flood through me, maybe he can get Adrian too! But wait, no I can't say anything, Joshua will find out and I'll die. No, this man might even work for him, this must be a test.

"I do, now come talk to me." He ushers me down the hallway back to the lounge.

"No! You work for Joshua don't you?!" I scream, my fears coming out of my mouth.

"No, no no! Dan! I would never do that, please trust me, all I want to do is help people like you!" Phil rushes back and holds my face between his hands, looking at me worriedly. "Now come with me, I want to ask you some questions. Believe me, I would never hurt you. Please." He takes my hand and brings me to the lounge once more and pulls me down next to him on the sofa.

"May I please ask you questions?" He looks in my eyes with kind eyes and I put my head down and let him capture my hands between his.

"Yes, but can you promise you won't hurt me? I already hurt too much." I ask him quietly.

"Of course, Dan." He places his hand on my cheek and makes me look at him. "Where do you hurt? I can help."

"My back and my shoulders and well I worked earlier so down there even more than usual. I think my pants are soaked in blood by now." I tell him quickly, probably too quickly for him to understand.

"Okay, well do you have any clothes other than this?"

I shake my head no, looking at my hands in my lap again.

"Alright, I have some stuff you can borrow."

He stands and I follow him through the doorway and up a set of stairs across from the lounge. He walks down a hallway with two doors at the end and enters the left one. I look around as I hobble, seeing all the art on the walls and what I'm guessing is a guest bedroom across from his as there doesn't seem to be any evidence of other people living with him.

"So, here's some clothes you can wear after I help you with all this stuff." I hear him say as I walk into his room. He's bent over picking out a pair of pants from his dresser when I hesitantly sit down on the edge of his bed. He throws the clothes over and sits down in the middle of his bed, crossing his legs. "So would you be comfortable with taking your shirt and trousers off so I can inspect your injuries? I have my first aid kit right here so I can help put plasters on and disinfect cuts if I need to."

"O-okay." I stutter and start to pull of my shirt and then struggle with my pants, hissing in pain when I feel my dick move, I think that's what's bleeding.

"Thank you." He says. "Please move in front of me though so I can do everything."

I shift so I'm sat in front of him and hear him open the box. A moment later his fingers are ghosting across my back and shoulders, poking the bruises to see how painful each one is for me. He runs his fingers across my cuts and starts to spray disinfectant on them before putting bandages across most of my back given how many times I've had to deal with terrible slicing and pain kinks over the past month.

"Can you tell me how long you've been doing this?" He asks me quietly as if I might break if his voice is any louder. He moves in front of me to start working on my legs which I spread so he can inspect them.

"About two and a half years." Phil breathes in sharply when he hears me.

"Okay, and why and how did you get into it?"

"I lost my job and had to live on the streets. Then one night while I was out trying to find food in the dumpsters Joshua found me and told me he could get me money quickly and so I started with the prostitution. I had no choice, I needed to have money for my brother and I to survive." He touches a particularly deep cut and I hiss in pain.

"Sorry. Now where is your brother?" He asks me while spreading a plaster across my inner thigh.

"In the whore house, Joshua got him one night when I went to do my stuff and Adrian decided to follow me."

"How old is your brother?"

"Fourteen."

Phil lifts his head and I see tears in his eyes.

"Fourteen?" He asks me weakly.

I nod and see tears start to fall down his cheeks as he ducks his head back down to inspect my bruises.

"Okay. So how did you get these injuries?"

"A lot of them are from Joshua really, if I don't give him the amount of money he wants he can get violent, he actually killed my friend last year right in front of me. But some of it is from my clients. I let them do anything they want, biting, cutting, any kinks they have. And then of course I have the issues of the men harming my genitals like he did tonight."

"I see." He brings his head up again. "Would you like me to check what is bleeding down there or do you want to do it yourself in the bathroom?"

"You can, it's not like hundreds of people haven't seen my body before." I say quietly, tears forming in my eyes. This is weird, I haven't cried in over two years, my emotions have become dulled by my constant pain.

"Alright, this may hurt." He pulls my pants off my torso carefully and throws them over into the bin as they're practically soaked in blood. He lifts my penis up and looks underneath it. I close my eyes, not letting myself look. I already know it's terrible.

"Oh my god. Dan you have a clear and deep cut across the base of your shaft. I'm going to just put a bandage on this right now, okay?" I nod as he starts to wrap the roll around me and cringe at the tightness. "Alright, you're all good. Now go clean the blood off your bottom half and pull these clothes on, I'll be down in the lounge. Would you like me to make you some hot cocoa?"

I tilt my head to the side and furrow my eyebrows.

"Wait, you aren't kicking me out?"

"No way, you're celebrating Christmas with me this year, not with some man who's only with you for sex. Now go on, get in those clothes and meet me downstairs. We'll help your brother soon, but tonight, I just want you safe."

He squeezes my shoulder and walks out the doorway. I grab the pile of pajamas off his bed and do something I haven't done in over three years:

I smile.


End file.
